Sakura Fighters
by Emiko Gale
Summary: Princess Peach invites Amy Rose for tea only for the two girls to be trapped in peril, but it's nothing they cannot handle together. T for violence.
1. A Pleasure to Meet You

***claps hands together* Hey everyone, I had this random idea after looking after seeing Princess Peach and Amy Rose sprites back to back and wanted to make a friendship between them. I wanted to dedicate this to a sweet girl who follows me on tumblr who loves both Princess Peach and Amy Rose...But I didn't want to dedicate her with poor writing so um...Hopefully she finds this and reads it. Anyway, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: Princess Peach belongs to Nintendo and Amy Rose belongs to Sega...This is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

 _"Amy Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _"I've heard many things about you, in the Mushroom Kingdom there are little "Amy Rose" dolls sold around here. They are so cute! I've bought 3 of them."_

 _"I would love to invite you for tea tomorrow, please say yes!"_

"And that's how I was forced to say yes. But really, I am not looking forward to this at all! She may be excited to see me, but I don't feel the same. She is just a weak, selfish, boring princess who everyone loves for some reason. Hmph!" Amy said.

Amy had to admit though, she enjoyed the Mushroom Kingdom. The gardens were beyond comparison to her, and most importantly, no robots!

She stuck her nose in the air smelling the flowers and kept her positive tall and sophisticated, like an adult. Hoping she could become a woman worth loving.

"Oh good, you arrived," said Princess Peach.

Amy gasped, she walked straight towards the area that Princess Peach planned to have tea at, a white table with a cute tea set. Not to mention, cookies! One of Amy's favorites.

Princess Peach curtsied. "Thank you for joining me today."

Amy was nervous, but she sat at the table anyway.

She grabbed the tea kettle. "I hope you enjoy this, I got it special."

Amy took note of the emerald ring around Peach's finger, she wanted to get angry, but her turquoise eyes widened at the sight of the tea being poured into the tiny cup, it sort of looked pink. Princess Peach passed the cup to Amy.

"It's a delicious apple and cranberry tea." Princess Peach said.

The princess smiled at the young hedgehog, Amy had to admit, she was as beautiful as everyone had said. Perfect eyelashes and lapis lazuli eyes that complemented her blonde hair, and delicate lips, like a heart.

"There are also cinnamon spice cookies, and chocolate cookies."

Amy grabbed a tiny cookie with her gloved hand, and placed it on her saucer plate.

"Thank you," Amy said, bewildered.

The tea was a dark magenta, she didn't think tea could look this color. She thought all teas were coffee black and icky green. She took a sip and the tartness of the tea graced her tongue, it was almost too tart but she liked the tartness.

"So, do you have any big goals in life?" Peach said as she stirred her tea.

Amy thought about the ring again.

"I want to get married," Amy said.

Peach giggled, her tea and saucer clattered from her laughter. "Is that all?"

Amy internally groaned. "I also want more adventure, with Sonic."

Amy munched on one of the small cookies.

"Don't forget your other friends as well," Princess Peach said.

"I suppose," Amy said. "Cream," Amy grinned. "Tails and Knuckles."

"Just like when I was on a team with Mario and Bowser."

Peach gave a dreamy sigh and placed her gloved hand on her cheek.

"Really?" Amy said softly, her teal eyes shrank in shock.

She banged on the table lightly. _"The_ Bowser?!"

"He can be sweet sometimes." Peach said.

"Don't tell him I said that." She whispered.

Without warning Amy burst into laughter which caused the princess to sigh in defeat.

"I guess seeing is believing," Peach said.

"No no!" Amy cried. "I wasn't laughing at you."

The pink hedgehog tried her hardest to calm her laughter.

Amy placed her hands together and closed her eyes. "I was laughing at Bowser."

With that the princess gave into laughter as well.

"It is quite funny," the princess said.

Amy calmed her laughter so she can take another sip of the tea again.

"By the way, the tea tastes great. It's my kind of stuff."

Princess Peach smiled proudly. "What a relief, I was hoping it would be perfect for you."

Amy smiled at the princess. Princess Peach was very composed and didn't show a single bit of bashfulness, but Amy buried her face in bashfulness.

 _"I have to admit, the princess is really sweet. I can talk to her about more womanly matters unlike with Cream. And I'd more lightly consider her a friend than Blaze who I honestly have nothing in common with. We'll just have to wait and see."_

Amy sighed blissfully, until the sound of wind filled her tiny ears and the tea ware started to shake. Small green leaves flew along the large gusts. Bursting out of a flowery bush Dr. Eggman appeared riding his robotic legs.

The two girls gasped.

"Dr. Eggman!" Amy cried.

Peach turned to Eggman, surprised that she would not only meet Amy Rose, but the infamous Dr. Eggman as well.

"Greetings Miss Rose," Eggman paused. "And Princess Toadstool." A twinkle shined from the doctor's glasses.

Keeping composure the princess held back a disgusted groan.

"What do you want?!" Amy cried. "Can't you see were spending time together and we didn't invite you?!"

"I was told rumors that the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom having magical powers."

Amy clenched her fist. "You better not harm Peach! People like you shouldn't harass nice girls!...I just don't understand stuff like that!"

The doctor chuckled. "This should be easy."

A robotic arm appeared from behind the robot. Princess Peach glared but did not flinch as she continued to hold her cup of tea.

Dr. Eggman did not hesitate as his robotic arm reached for the princess. Peach's eyes glowed a pink aura, but with her hammer clutched in her hand the young pink hedgehog ran in front of the princess in defense.

Dr. Eggman's mouth flew open, and out of shock, the princess's power faded.

Amy slender body was gruesomely clutched in the metal hand, but she growled in determination, despite being powerless.

Another arm appeared from behind Eggman's machine. "No matter, I can still steal the princess as well." He said in a dark tone.

The doctor growled as his robotic arm once again reached for the gentle princess. Peach charged up her power with magical cherry blossoms, but in truth her magic was far too gentle.

"No way," Amy whispered.

Amy managed to gain control of one of her hands and summon a fluffy pink ball of energy.

"With this my power will become yours Peach!" Amy cried.

Amy growled as she tried her best to toss the magical ball to Peach, thankfully the princess caught it without hesitation. The princess was confused at first but then gasped as the ball turned into a pink hammer, similar to Amy's hammer.

Princess Peach glared at the diabolical hand and smashed the hammer into it, causing bits of machinery to fall in tiny pieces.

"You ruthless princess!" The doctor cried, but then he sighed.

"No matter, I have plenty more where that came from, if you want your little friend you're gonna have to find me!" The doctor cried.

The doctor's machine may have been without an arm but it still had strong legs. The doctor jumped so high that the young princess could not reach her dear friend.

"Amy!" The princess cried.

It was quick, but the princess watched helplessly as she saw her dear friend slip into unconsciousness as she got swept away. Salty tears flowed the princess's face. She used her gloves to wipe them away but her eyes kept on leaking.

 _"Amy…"_

* * *

 **Honestly I am surprised I written this in the first place because I honestly dislike Amy...But part of that dislike is me feeling that Sega/Sonic Team doesn't use her to her full potential, but I digress.**

 **See you guys in chapter 2.**


	2. Weapon of Mass Destruction

**On with part deux! There are several references to various Mario and Sonic games in this chapter, try to spot them.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Princess Peach belongs to Nintendo and Amy Rose belongs to Sega...This is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

 _"So here I am again, captured by Mr. Eggman."_ Amy pouted and glared at the clear material that kept her behind.

 _"This is starting to get annoying."_ Amy thought. _"But at least Princess Peach is safe, like I wanted Sonic to be safe."_

Amy placed her hand on the clear wall.

 _"Hopefully someday I can be someone that is worth loving in Sonic's eyes."_

Eggman floated on his egg carrier and smiled at Amy from the other side of the wall, Amy did not stir.

"I am surprised a half baked hero like yourself became friends with a princess."

Amy growled, and turned her head away with a "humph!"

Eggman turned from Amy.

"No matter, even if that weak princess doesn't come for you, that blasted blue hedgehog will."

Amy didn't care, he could do whatever he wanted to her, she wanted to protect Princess Peach and Sonic, but still…

Amy pressed against the wall as her fingers pulsed in anger.

"Peach is _not_ weak!" Amy cried, even if the doctor may have not heard her.

Amy sat down and curled up with a sigh, mentally prayed that everything would be ok. She thought about herself and the Princess happily spending time together again.

When the pink hedgehog opened her eyes and thought she must've dreamed too hard, because she could've sworn she saw a cherry blossom float by. She was so focused on that one cherry blossom petal that she didn't even pay attention to what the doctor was mumbling about. And then she noticed 2 more cherry blossom petals.

Amy's teal eyes glowed, she wondered if it was a sign, her heart was screaming louder than usual that it was.

" _ **Amy."**_

A shiver fell down Amy's spine, she may have been crazy, but she knew where the voice was coming from. The young hedgehog ran for the metal door that sealed her in, which was now glowing pink. With her wielded hammer she bashed the door the best she did, and the door fell off with Princess Peach using her power to hold it in mid air. The young hedgehog stared in awe.

The princess opened her eyes and smiled down at the hedgehog. "I am glad you are ok." She placed the metal door down slowly.

Amy nodded. "Let's get out of here!" She cried softly.

Peach placed her arm around the hedgehog girl, confusing her at first, but with a tight grip the two girls floated in the air with the help of Peach's magic and Peach's parasol. They landed on top of the machine that imprisoned Amy.

Amy stumbled back in shock, but then smiled.

"That was cool," she said.

Amy signaled Peach and took the lead, running to freedom like Sonic would. Princess Peach gently walked, parasol in hand. Amy innocently turned around to smile at Peach and blow a raspberry at Eggman but a missile was thrown their way which caused Amy to fall over foreward three times, and Peach fell over landing on her knee and shoulder.

Amy moaned as parts of her body burned in pain, Dr. Eggman laughed at a distance.

"W-Why," Amy breathed. "Do you want her?"

Eggman stopped laughing. "Her power can be used to take over the world of course. Not to mention she has potential for evil. I read a story with the concept of Princess Peach becoming the queen of shadows."

Peach stood up, still having some fight left in her despite her pink dress being soiled with some grey. She glared, "That will never happen though!"

Princess Peach ran, parasol in hand like a baseball bat straight for Eggman. The doctor chuckled and shot some orange missiles to the princess, but the princess locked on and her parasol magically changed into a tennis racket that swatted away the missiles and hit the bottom of the egg carrier.

Eggman laughed, even if his egg carrier rocked a bit. "Did you really think I would be affected by my own weapons?"

Princess Peach glared and said nothing. Amy managed to smile a bit, since she knew Princess Peach had the right idea.

Eggman launched more orange missiles, but instead of hitting them the princess shifted her weight while dodging them because she ran straight for Eggman. With a jump Princess Peach locked on to the egg carrier and thrust her hip towards the metal egg carrier. But it wasn't like attacking R.O.B.

Princess Peach managed to attack the egg carrier enough to send it falling down, but the princess cried out and fell down as well, and it was a long fall.

"Peach!" Amy cried.

Even if she was still in pain Amy lifted herself up using her hammer like a crutch. She managed get on her feet and again and she slowly walked to the edge of the machine, only to see the Eggman and Amy were floating back up. Eggman's egg carrier was surging with blue electricity though.

Eggman grunted, "You are a weapon of mass destruction."

Peach gripped her parasol and floated with her pink magic, she panted slightly.

"Peach!" Amy cried.

The princess heard the hedgehog girl's words, which caused her heart to soften. She turned to her.

Amy gripped her red hammer and grunted as she tossed it to the princess, Peach nearly missed grabbing it.

The hammer was slightly heavy but the princess had a feeling it wasn't all that powerful, but Amy felt that she had to do something as Eggman was fighting so hardly that he could kill her. The doctor gave a toothy grin as a new weapon appeared from inside the egg carrier despite the damage, a lazer canon that was charging up slowly. But at the same time both the parasol and hammer glowed, giving the princess an idea.

The princess closed her umbrella, catching Amy off guard but the princess had the ability to float in the air temporarily. She tossed the umbrella toward the canon but not long after tossed the hammer along too, and then the glow was to bright to see what had happened, but the combined impact caused the egg carrier to explode and the doctor cried in shock in horror. He was sent flying a short distance, but he presumably landed near the trees, and on his head with his egg carrier possibly in pieces.

Princess Peach fell backward and nearly fell to the ground but Amy reached out and caught her from behind just in time, she pushed her legs with all her might to prevent them from falling off the machine. The two girls ended up lying down side by side and covered in sweat.

"What happened?" Amy said.

Princess Peach wasn't completely sure either, but at the last minute she could've sworn that the umbrella and hammer fused together. The hammer had turned pink or white, or possible both with some embezzled jewels, and a tiny pink parasol on top.

After a couple of minutes resting Amy realized that the doctor may have woken up, or could wake up. She rose up. "Let's go Peach! Somewhere safe!"

Peach got up slowly but Amy grabbed her hand pulled her so they could get a head start in running, the princess's eyes were wide by Amy's speed.

"Sorry!" Amy cried.

The princess smiled, as they ran she summoned her pink petal magic and caused them both to teleport away.

* * *

 **...What? You mean to tell me Princess Peach isn't a strong female character and video games? You're funny.  
**

 **Anyways, see you guys again in chapter 3.**


	3. A Beautiful Beginning

**And now for the finale...I hope you guys are enjoying this...I really hope...But please, criticism is appreciated and I know my writing is flawed, I just can't pinpoint why. But I hope to become a novelist one day, I need help to get there!**

 **Disclaimer: Princess Peach belongs to Nintendo and Amy Rose belongs to Sega...This is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

Princess Peach could only teleport so far. She and Amy managed to teleport into a smaller, less populated area of Toad Town. There were only a few mushroom homes around them and everything was quiet. They both sat down on the grass.

Amy was about to suggest they visit a hospital or something, but she couldn't stop thinking about what the two of them have been through, and how they survived. Princess Peach checked her dress for damage, and then sighed.

"I should have told you to run, I would've taken care of it by myself. I have defeated Master Hand and Crazy Hand before."

Amy's eyes widened and she blinked.

Peach smiled, "Still, you have proven yourself wonderful in battle. I hope someday you will be able to join the Smash tournament with me."

Amy's cheeks turned red, possibly redder than Sonic's presence ever made her, but the same time she couldn't help it as her eyes welled up with tears and she threw herself into a hug with Princess Peach.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Amy cried.

Princess Peach held Amy's slender figure close to her, smiling warmly.

"Thank you for saving me!" Amy cried again.

Princess Peach removed herself from the hug and wiped some of Amy's tears away with her gloved hand. "I should be thanking _you._ You saved me as well, don't ever forget it."

Amy sniffed but managed to snap out of it when she saw her huge glittering tear on Peach's emerald ring.

"Whoa!" Amy's mouth gaped open. "It's really pretty, don't ruin it!"

Princess Peach looked down to her ring. "Oh this, it's only an heirloom."

"Really?" Amy cried. "I thought you were married to Mario."

Peach giggled slightly for a moment with her hand over her lips. "No." She played with her blonde hair for a moment. "Not yet anyway."

Amy had to admit, she was slightly disappointed, and the feeling felt all too strange to her.

"But…Why?" Amy's teal eyes shrunk in surprise.

The princess batted her eyes. "Others have found it strange too, but what matters is that Mario and I love each other very much, and will continue to love each other for years to come, regardless of marriage status."

Amy sat back and thought about it for a moment, but lost her train of thought when she heard the princess make a slight groan of pain.

Amy gasped. "Right, we should find a hospital!"

* * *

The next day Princess Peach and Amy walked side by side in Toad Town Square, Amy imitated the princess's composed walk and she even carried a red Japanese parasol. The townspeople said their 'hellos' and waved at the two ladies. In her mind, Amy made an overly smug content smile.

"Hi there." Amy said two a group of toads who called her name.

They headed toward the park that they spent time in before, but Amy raised her tiny nose in the air at the new pastry like smell in the air.

"Mmm! Smells good."

Princess Peach pointed at the doughnut cart at the park. Amy's eyes glittered at the adorable cart, and the thought of homemade doughnuts dripping in chocolate sauce made her excited.

"I'll be right back!" Amy said.

And with that Amy closed her parasol and ran off, causing the princess to giggle a little.

Amy got a closer look at the doughnuts available.

"Wow!" Amy cried in awe.

The doughnuts were heart shaped, she automatically knew that they might be her favorites.

The mustached toad inside the cart dropped his material at the sight of the hungry hedgehog. "And what might I do for you Miss?"

"How much for doughnuts, but right now I only have rings on me to spend."

The doughnut maker hopped in shock. "Oh my, isn't that wonderful. Rings are worth a lot here, you can buy a dozen for one ring."

"That's great to hear!" Amy's mouth watered slightly at the thought of all those doughnuts. But at the back of her mind she was slightly irked because the snooty woman at the boutique charged her a lot of her rings for a parasol.

Amy carried the pink box full of goodness only to find that Princess Peach was not too far behind her. They made their way for a table and the sweet pastry smell brought joy to Peach's nose.

Amy grabbed a plain heart shape doughnut and broke it into two even pieces, she presented the other half to the princess.

"For you," Amy said.

"Thank you," The princess said formally.

"A toast to love, strength, and friendship." Amy said.

Peach nodded with a smile and took a bite out of her half after Amy proceeded to scarf down her half. Both of them moaned in pleasure as even a plain doughnut packed so much flavor and was made with so much love and mastery.

It was a beautiful beginning that could lead to possibilities for the future.

* * *

 **Ok...There is another reference that probably a lot of people won't get...The heart shaped doughnut is a reference to the anime Pretty Cure Fresh...The doughnut made me think of these adorable Sakura Fighters.  
**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. I _may_ write more Peach and Amy fluff if I get an idea.**

 **This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


End file.
